


雪椿

by tbod



Series: 四季 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: “留下来的那个人大概更加痛苦罢。”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 四季 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010907
Kudos: 2





	雪椿

一

接近清晨的时候，外面落雪了。  
为了室中卧病之人的健康，拉门早已密密掩着，唯有一点黯淡的幽蓝的光从格子间映进来，幽幽地浮在室中。注视得久了，连对面襖障子上面的纹路也跟着模糊起来。没有人替他拉开门，但是柱间还是第一时间便察觉到，外面落雪了。  
落雪的那一瞬空气总是寒冷而安静的。细密的寒意贴着肌肤，反而有些湿润而亲切，像是从许久之前越过来落在他面颊上的一只手。  
柱间坐了起来。身体仍然笨拙而沉重，那时时刻刻咬噬筋骨的疼痛却像是被寒意所镇却了。他披起搭在被褥上的外套，慢慢起身，走了出去。

此时的千手宅中极其安静。夜已极深了，便算是最近被公事压得连前来探望都只能停留片刻工夫的扉间，只怕也已经在堆积着公文的案旁睡了。想来整个木叶，此时也只有路灯的点点光芒了吧。  
那一刻柱间忽然很想去影岩上，看一看雪中的木叶。只是想到了家中人可能的匆忙和慌张，他最后还是拂一拂落到廊间的雪，盘膝坐了下来。  
庭中植着一株山茶，枝叶繁茂，几乎占了半个庭院，是最初建立木叶的时候火之国的大名特地教人送来的。礼物放在五色丝线所装饰的匣中，打开来正是一株幼苗。那使者眼中带一点隐隐的倨傲，道，椿花落时，整朵坠地，是故武士以为不吉之物，想来你们忍者无此顾忌。  
那时候斑挑了挑眉，眼中闪过一点红光。柱间觉得放任下去想来这山茶就要变成枯柴，于是迈步上前捧起幼苗，道：花开花谢，所谓吉凶，不过庸人自扰。  
说着，蹲下身将山茶放在地上，转眼间那幼苗竟亭亭而起，枝开叶散，一瞬间便开满了无数洁白花朵。  
斑不去看使者快要和花瓣差不多白的脸色，只是端详着那花朵，微微一笑。  
柱间知道，那之于斑大概就是欢喜的意思。  
后来木叶建成，这株山茶圈进了千手家宅。第一年花时，山茶又开了一树，柱间回家时候看见廊上懒洋洋躺着一只宇智波，对他摇摇手中酒瓶。  
——你这是又去哪里了？  
柱间走到他身边坐下，看见斑头前托盘里只停着一只酒杯。斑也并不介意，帮他倒了酒，道：味道不错。  
斑俯身凑近的时候柱间嗅到一股血腥气。他想了一想，道：今日那件最棘手任务，是你做了罢。  
小事而已。  
斑笑得浑不在意，倒好像面前一杯酒比那酷烈的厮杀更值得在意了。  
这家店的酒我觉得不错。  
柱间知道，这大概就是“你应该喜欢”的意思。他微笑起来，接过酒杯一饮而尽，果然非常顺口。  
好喝。他真心实意赞道。  
斑闭上眼睛不再理会他。初冬的阳光暖洋洋地洒在缘廊上，而他一路奔波回来，毕竟累了。柱间看他脖子支在半空有些难受的样子，就坐得近些，让他靠在自己腿上。斑于是也就靠过来。  
他的头发总那么乱糟糟的，却比看上去要软些。柱间伸手摸了摸，又开始研究对方头发乱翘的原理，摸到后来，斑忍不下去，举手想要把他轰开，被柱间抓着手，吻了下去。

那是沁人心脾的酒香，合着一丝轻微的血腥气。

二

其实柱间并不像旁人那样忧心自己的身体状况。至少前几天他还相当精神奕奕地带着小孙女去了附近的赌场——他们一进门就接受了全场的欢迎，从庄家到看场子的人的眼神里都印着四个字：  
肥羊来了。  
当然没人真敢狠宰火影的初代目。柱间像个惯常的和蔼老人那样将纲手抱在膝盖上，将骰子塞到她肥嘟嘟的小手里，说试着扔一下啊。  
纲手似懂非懂地扔出去。  
两个一点。  
看来您的孙女和您真是一脉相承啊。庄家流着汗说。  
柱间说：没办法，运气都用在关键的地方了。赌场上运气就不好了。  
最终他们也没在赌场里待太久就被千手族人找了回去。两人手拉着手迈进门的时候就看见漩涡水户在前廊上正坐，笑得相当和蔼：回来了？  
啊哈哈。柱间相当心虚地笑了几声。今天，天气不是看起来很好吗？  
往常这种借口是逃不了水户的一顿要他保重身体的说教的。但这一次红发的忍者只是安静地注视着他。没有说出口的在他心脏上不轻不重地拽了一下。  
下次不会再这样了。  
他最终相当认真地许下了承诺。

所以就算柱间现在是多么想要去影岩上看一看木叶，他也只不过是坐在家中的廊上，注视着逐渐被雪覆盖的山茶而已。  
目前的年纪而言，对于忍者而言已经足够长寿了。至少柱间自己已经心满意足。但是这种想法如果让扉间知道，只会得到一顿严厉的训斥。永远自有主见八面玲珑的扉间只有在谈起这个话题的时候会显出一点属于“弟弟”的慌张，他说大哥你不要多想。你有仙人之体，你有木遁——你至少要看纲手长大啊。  
柱间并没有多说什么。  
有希望总是好的。  
而他已经为这种希望撑了许久了。  
即使以木叶领先于五国的医疗水平，也没能研究出来柱间所罹患的究竟是什么疾病。他曾经丰沛的查克拉此时已经接近枯竭，就仿佛一只有了裂纹的碗，将所有盛装的生机都渐渐透了出去。有人私下里偷偷说，他现在还能活着反令人觉得不可思议。  
其实，大概就是这样。  
柱间觉得自己早在很久以前的某一刻就已经死去了，此后所残留的，不过是名为“千手柱间”的空壳。既然木叶还需要他，他就必须留在这里等待着——只要他想，他可以让自己尽可能长地留下来。唯一不过是，他到底能这样勉强着自己坚持到几时而已。这件事情扉间知道，水户也知道，许多人都隐约察觉到，但没有一个人敢于将其说出。  
大概只有柱间自己确切地知道那一个特定的时刻。  
在他将刀插入宇智波斑的心脏的那个时候，他被一种不可逆转的终结感攫取了。就仿佛有什么从他身体的核心离去，决绝地、毫无声息地，永不复返。

多么奇妙。  
从结果上来看，明明是他杀了宇智波斑。

三

大约在柱间成为火影之后，斑就和他逐渐疏远了。

这一开始并未被粗心大意的柱间所察觉。他某一天精疲力竭地从办公处回到家中，看到一树盛开的雪色茶花，忽然意识到某个经常来饮酒赏花的人已经许久不曾出现。这认知让他心里一沉。他没有犹豫，离开了庭院转身朝向宇智波大宅而去。  
柱间这样毫无预兆地来到宇智波，放在以前却也不是多么稀有的事情，在两族结盟之后的那段蜜月期柱间确实是常来打搅的——总不能指望每次斑自行上门。而且他也确实有许多事情要和斑商量。  
但后来木叶的家族越来越多，需要协调的事情越来越多，再不单单是千手和宇智波之间的问题了。而斑并不耐烦一切的会议形式，索性每次指派助手出席，美其名曰锻炼新人。于是柱间见到斑的时候就越来越少——他能去找斑的时候也越来越少了。  
这是不对的。柱间想，有些懊恼自己为什么没有更早地发现。  
然而他走进宇智波宅的时候还是得到了一些惊讶的视线。年轻的族人说斑正在族中的神社……是的，他最近总在那儿。  
柱间愣了一下，然后就听见熟悉的声音在背后响起。  
柱间，你来了？  
他回过头看见一身黑衣的斑。或许真的太久没有见面了，以至于看到斑的第一眼竟产生了些陌生的感觉——或者说，是那双眼睛中仿佛在思索着什么的神情，教人觉得和以前的斑不再相同了。  
你最近都不来喝酒了，也不来会议。柱间说着说着习惯性地消沉起来，——上一次见你都是什么时候了啊……  
你怎么还是这个老样子啊？！斑一看他这样子就炸毛，伸手将开始长蘑菇的火影大人拎了起来。  
你就不知道来找我吗？  
柱间知道，这大概就是抱怨了。他双手合十比了一个道歉的姿势：最近真的忙晕头了。  
哼。……还没吃晚饭吧？

宇智波家的主菜是豆皮寿司——也不知道是为了满足斑的口味还是恰好赶上了。味增汤和浅渍物也相当美味。柱间吃完饭之后并没有离开的意思，就这么赖在斑身边。往常的时候两人或许会喝些酒，但这次斑却不知在想些什么。室中的空气像是被窒住一般，柱间感到了些许不安，正想说什么的时候，斑先开了口。  
又增添了新的坟墓。  
柱间垂下眼。  
附近的一个部族不肯归顺木叶，而且时时前来挑衅。后果便是一场小规模的战斗和三条年轻的性命。  
宇智波、千手、日向……斑数着那些年轻人的姓氏，道，——我们的梦想，算是实现了吗？  
这只是一个开始。但是没有这个开始，是不可能看到之后的。  
开始？那到实现为止还需要多久呢？  
也许很快。也许很久。也许我们就可以用眼睛看见这一切，也许，要等到我们的孙子，我们孙子的孙子……  
斑眼中闪过了一丝不耐的神情，柱间于是握住了他的手。  
你着急吗？我现在其实有一个计划。  
于是柱间就将关于尾兽的事情一五一十地告诉了斑。斑对此意外地感兴趣，问：  
要将所有的尾兽抓住并平均分给五国？这是你想的主意？  
……其实是扉间。  
斑不说什么了。他对扉间始终不能释怀，却也看在柱间的面子上不和他发生正面冲突。  
和我一起去吗？斑。这只有我们两个人能做到。

而他们确实是做到了。

过程尚且不论，只是没人想到将尾兽送出的行为甚至要到了让柱间低头拜托的地步。对于柱间来说这没什么——他本来不是在意颜面的那种人。但扉间转头就将这件事写在信里托忍鹰送了回去。  
柱间觉得不妙。  
你写信给谁？  
你是我大哥，我没办法骂你。扉间说，——好在我知道有人能骂你一顿。  
于是回到木叶的那天柱间不出意料地发现斑正坐在廊下，而且样子相当地生气。  
他心里莫名有点发虚，但还是笑着走过去：  
斑，你在等我吗？  
是啊，扉间居然都给我写信了。斑傲慢地将手臂抱在胸前，——下次记得带我去。  
你不是最讨厌会议了吗？柱间说，在心里补上一句——我可不是为了掀翻五影会谈才去的啊。  
斑定定地看着他，就仿佛完全能看透他心里转的那点小念头一样，然后举起了一只手。  
柱间不知道为什么，下意识地闭上了眼睛。  
然而他的面颊上只感到一抹微微的凉，如同冬日的第一片雪。他睁开眼睛，看见斑漆黑的眼睛，极近地，能在里面看见自己变形的倒影。  
然后斑吻了他。

他记得那日白雪一般的茶花，纷纷扬扬落了一地。

四

柱间知道自己该回去了。

雪越落越大，他的手脚已经不再感觉到寒冷了。然而就像被某个念头所驱使一样，他仍然坐在那里，注视着雪中的山茶。  
然后，就仿佛因为注视得过久而出现了错觉一般，他看见了树下那一道熟悉的身影。  
斑。  
他轻声地叫，仿佛那幻影会因为过大的声音而消散一般。  
是你吗？  
黑色的人影站在对面，不肯定亦不否认，不上前亦不退下。那大概只能是个幻觉吧，柱间想，——又或许，是斑来接他了。  
对不起啊，做了那样的事情。  
他喃喃着，像是说给那幻影又像是说给自己听一样。  
我们选择的道路岔开了，虽然不知道那是如何发生的，但最终——你看，就是现在这个样子了。  
他想了想，又觉得并没有必要去辩解什么。就像他到现在也相信着宇智波斑一样，他知道男人心中一定也相信着他。  
我们的梦想，我只能看到这里啦。唯一能庆幸的，就是我至少比你坚持了更长的时间。  
柱间说着，朝向树下的男人伸出了手。  
留下来的那个人，大概更加痛苦罢。  
他的眼睛已经看不清楚了。一片模糊中，他感到有人用力地握紧了他的手。

柱间知道，这就是宇智波斑表示同意的意思。

五

纲手是在一阵杂乱的脚步声中醒来的。她揉着眼睛钻出被子，看见外面到处都罩上了一层洁白的雪。  
下雪了。  
她披上棉袄跑出门，看见来来往往的大人们穿着深黑色的衣服。这有些奇怪，千手一家永远是披着白色的羽织的。她不知道父亲和母亲去了哪里，就在老房子的廊下胡乱地绕着。  
然后她看到了。  
爷爷庭院中那棵茂盛的，总是开着大朵大朵白花的山茶，一夕之间就枯萎了。

Ende.


End file.
